Pokemon:the Rescue
by Ash Ketchum's grrl 1000
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are kidnapped and it's up to Dawn and Brock,along with the help of the police, to save them!


POKEMON RESCUE!

One day, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock were on their way to the pokemon league. Ash had just earned his eighth gym badge, which qualified him for the pokemon league competition. Now, the pokemon league competition is a competition where many pokemon trainers from all over the Sinnoh region gather to compete for the honor of greatest Sinnoh region pokemon trainer. A trainer's pokemon team must be no more or no less than six pokemon. Ash's Pokemon team goes as follows: Pikachu(of course), Monferno, Torterra, Staraptor, Gliscor, and Floatzel. When Ash and his friends were walking, Ash and Pikachu were suddenly grabbed by two giant robotic hands.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ash yelled as he and Pikachu were locked inside a giant plastic container.

"Ash!" Dawn and Brock yelled as they watched in shock. "Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT!" Ash commanded, but Dawn and Brock only heard muffled voices.

"PIKACHUUUU!" Pikachu said as it tried to shock the case enough to break it open. However, it didn't work. Then, they heard laughter out of nowhere as Team Rocket appeared in their balloon doing their motto, as usual.

"You better let them go right now, OR ELSE!!" Dawn said, but Team Rocket just laughed and flew away, ignoring Dawn's threat.

"We have to save them!" Brock said. So, Dawn and Brock turned to run, when Dawn noticed a round, circular red and white object on the ground.

"Look, Brock! One of Ash's pokeballs! It must have fallen out of his hand when he was getting ready to fight and capture a wild pokemon!" So, she put the pokeball in her pocket. Then, Brock noticed Ash's hat, which fell off his head when he was grabbed, on the ground. So, he picked it up and put it into his backpack after brushing off the dust.  
Dawn and Brock then ran to the police station.

"Officer Jenny! Team Rocket just kidnapped our friend!" Dawn said in panic as she and Brock approached the front desk.

"Calm down. Tell me what happened," Officer Jenny said. However,  
Brock was being his usual self, going gaga and trying to woo Officer Jenny, and it wasn't long before Croagunk jabbed him in the back and dragged him off. However, he was able to get back on his feet quickly. Then, he told Officer Jenny calmly what happened.

"We found this on the ground after Team Rocket flew away," Brock said,  
taking the hat out of his backpack. Officer Jenny then had Growlithe sniff the hat for Ash's scent. Outside the police station, Dawn called out her Ambipom.

"Ambipom, Ash has been kidnapped. I need you to swing through the trees to help us look for him."

"Ambi!" Ambipom said and took off.

"I'm worried. What if we never find them? What if Team Rocket does something to them?" Dawn said, her eyes full of tears.

"Don't worry," Brock said, comforting Dawn. "Looks like the scent has been picked up. Let's go"

Meanwhile, deep in the woods, Ash was tied up, sitting in the corner of Team Rocket's lair. Pikachu sat in a cage next to him.

"You'll NEVER get away with this! My friends will find me!" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement.

But, Team Rocket just laughed.

"Don't waste your breath," Jessie said.

"We're deep in the woods," James joined in.

"Your fellow twoips will neva' find us," Meowth said.

"WOBUFFET!"

Just then, the door broke down, and two shadows appeared, coming in clearer to show Brock and Dawn.

"Guys! Over here!" Ash said from the corner.

"Ash!" Dawn said as she ran over to hug him. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine!" Ash said. Then the police showed up.

"I told you to build this lair deeper in the forest!" Jessie said.

"Don't look at me! James is da one who put a giant R on the door!" Meowth said.

"ENOUGH! You three are under arrest. Kidnapping is against the law!"

"Not if we can help it. Go, Carnivine!" James said.

"Dawn, use the pokeball I dropped!" Ash said.

"Right!" Dawn said, and threw the pokeball, sending out Monferno.

"Carnivine, bullet seed!" James commanded.

"Monferno, dodge and then use flame wheel!" Dawn commanded. Monferno then jumped out of the way of the attack, then engulfed itself in a wheel of fire. It hit Carnivine, sending it flying backward into Team Rocket.

"WE SURRENDER!"

The police then handcuffed Team Rocket and threw them into the back of the police car.

"Don't worry. They're going to jail for a LONG time," Officer Jenny said as she untied Ash and freed Pikachu.

"Well, thanks to my friends, we're going to be fine. Aren't we, Pikachu?" Ash said as it jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu!"

"Here's your Monferno back," Dawn said, handing Ash the pokeball. Monferno then walked over to Ash. Then, it started to glow a blinding white light, and the shape changed.

"What's happening?!" Ash said, puzzled. When it stopped glowing, in Monferno's place stood a monkey with a flaming head. Monferno had evolved into Infernape!

"Wow! Monferno evolved!" Ash said.

"Let's see," Dawn said, taking out her pokedex.

After she got her info, Ash pulled out his pokeball.

"Infernape, return," Ash said. Then, Infernape turned red and got sucked into the pokeball.

"Before I forget, here's your hat," Brock said, taking it out of his backpack and handing it to Ash.

"Thanks, Brock," Ash said, putting his hat on. "Now let's go. The pokemon league is a week away."

"And the Grand Festival is two weeks away," Dawn said.

"I'm ready to win!" Ash said confidently.

"Me, too!" Dawn said. And the four friends ran off into the sunset.

THE END


End file.
